Prosciutto and Buffalo Mozzarella with Just a Hint of Pesto Aioli
by runyoucleverboyandremember4321
Summary: Several years have passed for Coulson's team. Hydra is officially beaten, Ward was guided back to the right path, and SHIELD is officially reinstated. For FitzSimmons, it means further developments in their relationship, which has bloomed nicely over the years. Does Fitz have the courage to ask the most important question of them all?


**A/N: Hi everyone! So this was my first SHIELD fanfiction I wrote a while back. It was sitting in my folder so I decided to post it. Please excuse any grammatical errors, I wrote this before I had a beta. Anyways, enjoy! **

**-May:)**

Leo Fitz stood on the outdoor observation deck of the Empire State Building absorbed in his thoughts. He sighed heavily, his body taut with unspoken tension and nervousness. The sheer momentum of his upcoming course of action was enough to make him break out into a cold sweat. Ward had been there only moments ago, giving the engineer advice.

_"Listen, Fitz. Yes, it's going to be nerve wracking. But just treat it like you're talking to her any other time."_

The agent had seemed so confident in his lecture, but he wasn't the one doing...this.

_"Easy for you to say, you're not the one...,"_he had died off, unsure of how to express himself. Ward had clapped him on the shoulder and promptly left.

Thinking back on it now Fitz realized just how much of a help he had been. He fingered the little midnight blue box that resided in his pocket. Oh god, his heart was pumping a mile a minute. Maybe he would go into cardiac arrest and put this off just a bit longer. Nope, nope, nope, this was not the way to think.

"Fitz?" Her soft voice roused him from the cavernous expanses of his brain. He turned around to find Jemma in her normal cardigan, jeans and trainers. The clothes were simple, but Fitz thought she was the most beautiful person he'd ever seen. She walked over to him and leant on the railing beside him.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" He murmured, his eyes trained on her. She gazed at the city lights below, mesmerized.

"Yeah, London almost tops it. Almost."

Fitz fidgeted, scared out of his wits.

"How did you get this place reserved after closing hours?" She asked curiously. He shrugged it off.

"Coulson managed to pull some strings."

He smiled at the memory of his employer breaking down when he told him why he needed the favor. He breathed in slowly and exhaled through his mouth.

"Listen, Jemma, I need to ask you something important," he started. She turned to face him, a smile on her face.

"Yes, Fitz?" The biochemist quipped. He turned towards her and smiled nervously.

"Um-," he began stuttering. He needed to calm down. He slowly sucked in a breath, exhaled through his mouth and pulled out the box.

"Oh, Fitz!" She exclaimed, tears shimmering in her eyes.

He got down on one knee and opened the box to reveal one sparkling ring.

"Jemma Simmons, will you marry me?" He burst out. She started to sob and Fitz panicked.

"Oh god, Jemma, don't cry, was it something I did?!" His voice rose three octaves in his panic. She started to laugh, quietly at first, growing in volume until the sound rang throughout the entire deck.

"Yes, Fitz. YES!" She shrieked and threw her arms around him. He relaxed in her embrace and laughed, lifting her off her feet and spinning her around.

"Um- why are you crying?" He asked into her hair. She pulled back and beamed.

"Because, you git, I'm ecstatic!"

His grin easily split his face in half as he leant in and kissed her. She smiled against his lips as he spun them around. They broke apart and he picked up the abandoned blue box. He removed the ring from its cushion and slipped it onto her finger. She gazed down at the diamond set in the center of the silver band, flanked by two sapphires.

"I hope you like it," he said quietly, looking at her.

She looked him directly in the eyes.

"I love it," she exclaimed and kissed his cheek.

"Jemma, I need to confess," Fitz said nervously. She looked at him.

"What is it?"

"I never ate that sandwich," he admitted. She felt a laugh bubble and pass from her lips.

"Oh, Fitz!" She wrapped him in a tight hug which he quickly returned, looping his arms around her back.

The scientist and the engineer stood framed in an embrace, against the sparkling night lights of the city that never sleeps.

**A/N: So questions? Comments? Leave a review, telling me what you think. Thank you for reading!**

**-May:)**


End file.
